


For Your Health And The Sake Of Paris

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To which Treville is older than we thought and pens a letter to his replacement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Health And The Sake Of Paris

To my replacement,

You have just come into power of a magnificent group of men. They will serve you and the country well. They are strong, brave, and true and in many ways a great family to each other. Some are ill tempered and other far to happy to drink but that does not make them bad men. They know where their duty lies.

There is the matter for ever of four musketeers. I have come to call them the Inseparables and with good reason. These four men work best when with each other. Not that they won't work with any of the others in the regiment but that they are brothers. That where one is the others are never far behind. Thee four men are Athos de la Fere, Porthos du Vallon, Aramis de Vannes and Charles d'Artagnan.

Having said that there are a few small things you should know about these men. Athos or the unspoken leader of this little grouping. He's level headed and a good man as they all are. Porthos is kind, which with a man of his stature you would not think so. He cares for those close to him very deeply for they are family. Aramis is kind and a charmer. He'll try to talk his way out of trouble is given the chance. He lets his heart judge what is right from time to time. Young d'Artagnan is the youngest of this group he is there little brother and while he can protect himself and others in a fight the others protect him still. He's promising and just as full of potential as the day I'd met him. Don't say it out loud where he can hear it but he's a great deal like Athos.

For years I asked myself how on earth they managed to survive in each others company. More then once they will return to the garrison bruised and cut but smiling at a job well done. It's best not to as how they do it. I tried once and yet Im still trying to figure it out. With that being said if you must must separate them for any reason it's best to do it in pairs. They will keep each other out of the worst of the trouble. 

sincerely,

Jean-Armand du Peyrer de Treville

P.S.

For your health and the sake of Paris and France, I meant what I said. Do not separate them unless they are in pairs. Enjoy going grey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> Like this fic and want to see others like it, or want something specific? I am now offering Penny-A-Word Fanfiction. Please see the following links for my information and contact.
> 
> Tumblr: https://ironblaze.tumblr.com/post/170500594414/penny-a-word-fanfictions
> 
> Deviantart: https://moony-aniu.deviantart.com/art/Penny-A-Word-Fanfiction-729279654


End file.
